The stormy night
by darkgirl1000
Summary: Jaden Yuki. A boy with a secret. Sammy Billy and Danny are my OOC'S. Who is this kid 3 doors down from Jaden? Is he in danger of this kid? Only one way to find out. Read my chapter's. Chapter 9 up. Discontinued. Check jj4evr's account.
1. Chapter 1

This may not be much but this is a story about Jaden and his childhood memory.

It has my own language that I made up these ( ) will show what it means. : How to say it.

The stormy night

It was a claim night. When a big storm came all but two students were asleep in there beds. Jaden whimpered in pain under the cover.Chazz was in his room reading a book on how to win a duel. There was a loud whimper.Chazz went out of his room to see where the sound was coming from. He saw some one. "Slacker"Chazz said in a low voice. That some one was walking some where with a blood covered blanket."Hey jaden where are you. "Asked Zane. All of his friend's were looking for him. "Hey Alexis have you seen Jaden? Asked Syrus.No but I saw some one with a cover in a really bloody colore." Was what she said.Hey guys who are you looking for? Asked Chazz. They all said "Jaden" Chazz pointed to the ground. They saw a blood trail that leads them some where. When they got to the end of the trail they saw jaden with a blood covered cover. "Jay?" They all looked scared. "Surrender" Jaden said in a weird voice. "Why? Asked Chazz.Jaden looked at Chazz. "I have a bad feeling about this." Said Chazz Jaden got up.Chazz looked scared. Then Jaden opened his eyes and it had a blank look. "Hi Chazz."Said jaden in that weird voice. "H-hi J-Jay." Everyone said at once. Chazz's feeling got weirder. Then Jaden looked into Chazz's eyes. Jaden's eyes showed the same thing over and over again. It showed his fear. Not Jaden's Chazz fears. Mayjamce.(long time no see: may jam see.)Said Jaden.

"Say what? Asked Syrus.Chazz toke out a book and gave it to Syrus.He lifted. They saw the meaning for the word mayjamce-long time no see a word used by the….forgotten team. The person who says this word to a member would be…..the leader.Chazz came back with his own cover colored black. The storm was pasting by. The groups were heading back to there room. The morning had come and gone fast. Night came again. This time Jaden did not show all day. They got worried about him so they went to his room to find him whimpering in the corner in pain. They called Fonda Fontaine. Mrs.Fontaine came quickly. He had a high fever of 100.8, 7cuts and a broken leg and arm. This is bad. Said Mrs. Fontaine.

Nurse's office

Jaden's tempeture went from 100.8 to 100.9.His cuts had bandages. His leg and arm had a cast and he was a wake. Since his fever went from 100.8 to 100.9 he had a really bad stomachic. It was the morning and his tempeture was still going up and his stomach was hurting really bad.Chazz had it good. His tempeture was 100.0.No cuts and no broken body parts. It has been two weeks. His tempeture went down to 99.9.He was aloud to go back to his room. "If it happens again then come any time." Said Mrs. Fontaine. "O.K"said jaden.

That's it for now. The next one will be better then this one.HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

A stormy night

Jaden's stomachic was getting worse. His head hurt really badly. His tempeture was still 99.9.Although his tempeture was 99.9 he felt hotter then that. It was a good thing that Jesse was there to help Jaden. Jesse got bored of caring for Jaden so he played a song called in the end. The song started to play and Jaden whimpered in pain. Jesse smiled. He turned it off. Jaden started to say some of the songs words "in the end it doesn't even matter." Jesse called everyone of there friends to his room. He tolled them what happened. They all smiled at Jaden. "Hi there my-please don't play that song." Plead Jaden. "We need info first Jay. At that word Jaden started to cough hard. "Fine then." He said in between coughs. They all smiled and got the songs ready. "First one: who are the forgotten and why are you there leader." said Jesse. Jaden started to answer everything even if they did not ask.Heck he showed them his past.

Flash back Jay pov

I was a little kid waiting for my mom. Her name was Lola Yuki. My dad never came home on less it was a Sunday but he was working out at the gym. Soon my mom got a job at a food store 24/7 so I was always alone. On day this kid came to my house. "Do you know the way to prep school?" Asked a middle school kid. I was on my swings so I pointed to the direction of the school. I was alone. I got hungry so I got off my swings and went inside to get a sandwich. After my snack I went to my room to play with my cards. "My dear cards I wish I had a friend to play with." I said" You have us to play with." Said a voice." I know but what can we do when I'm at school." The voice went silent. It was 9:00 I toke a bath then went to bed. I woke up hearing my parents talking about me.

Flashback end/ pov over.

Jaden started to cough again. Chazz came in to see what happened and see's what the others were too shocked to see. Chazz saw Jaden coughing up blood. Jaden was being pushed back into his bed. Chazz put a wet rag over his head to keep the fever from coming again. Chazz went to go get some medicine. The others were pushed out of his room. After 4 hours of waiting Jaden was fast asleep. Chazz let them come and keep him claim while Chazz went to sleep. It was 12:00. Jaden was alone. Chazz was going to wake up soon.

After Chazz woke up Jaden felt weird. His body hurt he was coughing but not to bad. Chazz went to get the medicine. Jaden toke the medicine and claimed down. They were planning for a party. Guess whose coming. The one the only Yugi moto.

Hey guys here are your chance to get into the story. Just review and ask to be in the silly parts. Good and bad review's are welcomed. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for being late. Got the heavy case of writer's block. Anyway on to the silly parts.

Mazeru: Hi.

Jaden: Hi

Me: (still sleeping) Hi.

Jaden: How does she know what is going on?

Me: (Half asleep) who dares question me?

Chazz: Jaden.

Me: Be quiet you're not even in the silly parts.

Chazz: whatever. I'm out of here. (Leaves)

Everybody: " enjoy.

The stormy night

Time for the party. 'Hey Jay you're stay here?' asked Syrus.

'Yeah the songs meant be too much for me.' said Jaden.

'Come on were going to play games and Yugi Moto will be there.' said syrus

'Sorry but can't go.' Said Jaden.

With that Syrus lifted. The party went on without Jaden who did not feel well enough to go. Though Jaden did not go to the party he still had fun.

'Hamster dance too much fun.' said happy Jaden.

(Switching text)

The party downstairs seemed like they were having fun.

In Jaden's room something happened. His coughs were heavy and had a stomachic. 

'Will look like his party is over. Time for Chazz to check him.'

Right on the dot Chazz came in before Jaden heard a new song.

Mambo Jambo was the song. 

'Turn it off. Turn it off NOW.' Yelled Jaden.

Somebody turned it off…But it was not Jaden or chazz.It was yugi moto.

'Hey guys how is it going?' asked yugi.

'ACHOO' sneezed Jaden

'Are you going to show what happened next?' Asked Chazz.

'Yes.' Said Jaden.

Past time (every one is there)

The next day was his worst time EVER.

'Mom where are we going?' Asked Jaden.

'The town wants you to go to a new family.' Said Lola his mom.

'But where?' asked Jaden.

'To your real family.' she said.

'Mama Lola not mama? Asked Jaden (That sounded too cute).

'No Mama Lola not mama. Said Lola.

Mazeru: Sorry but we have to cut it here.

Jaden: yeah after hearing me say 'Mama Lola not mama.'

Me: It was too cute. I mean could how anyone continue with that sentence.

Chazz: Me.

Me: STUT THE-say what?

Chazz: I could turn that sentence down and continue.

Me: (evil smile) Go Jaden.

Jaden: 'Mama Lola not mama'?

Chazz: You win too cute.

Me/Jaden/Mazeru: ''''''''' Bye. .

Note: The Flashback part was done in a rush. Byee.


	4. Chapter 4

Mazeru: Hey and welcome back

Mazeru: Hey and welcome back.

Jaden: Shhhhh

Chazz: Why Should we?

Jaden: (points at me) still sleeping.

Me: (sleep talk) Carry my fox fluffy home must kill in way people.

Chazz: O.K. weirdo.

Me: (half asleep) STUT UP. (Went back to sleep)

Everyone: enjoy.

The Stormy night

(Past still)

'Mama Lola who are my parent's? Ask Jaden

Lola did not answer. Jaden decided that it was time to be quiet.

They came to this neighbor hood that had a lot of kids.

They stopped at the parking spot and got out. A girl came up to them.

'Welcome back Jay.' The girl said with a bow.

They at that word all the kids stopped playing and went over to them.

'We were scared that you meant never come back.' They all said.

The little girl toke his hand leaded them to a big house.

'Go in your mother had been crying her heart out.' Said a boy.

The sign read "Yuki house hold ring bell."

The girl rang the bell.

'Who is it' someone inside said.

'Us the kids. There's someone here to see you.' Said the kids.

Someone opened the door. At the door stood a boy that went by the name of Aster.

'Hey kid with brown hair what's your name?' Asked Aster.

'Jaden Yuki.' Said Lola.

At that name Aster's eye widened. A minute gone by. Just before Jaden was going to ask him what is it Aster pulled him in side and let the other's walk in normally.

'Baby brother we missed.' Yelled Aster while hugging him.

'Aster sweetie who was that?' Asked a girl.

'JADEN'S HOME BLAIR JADEN'S HOME.' yelled Aster.

Jaden did not know what was going on. A tall woman came downstairs to leave. She stopped to look at her kids.

'Hi there.' Said Jaden

'My baby you came home.' Said the woman.

Blair was looking at Lola.

'Mrs. Yuki Lola's here.' Said Blair angry.

'Mama Lola what is going on?' Asked Jaden.

Mrs. Yuki looked at her sad. Lola was about to take Jaden home.

'Tea it is time for me to take Jaden home.' Said Lola.

'N-no p-please d-don't take my baby please.' Cried Tea.

Seto came home though the side door when he heard someone crying.

'Tea did something happen.' Said Seto.

'Hello Seto nice to see you again.' Said Lola.

Seto thought that she was here to take Aster. He saw that Tea was crying. Aster and Blair were hugging Jaden. Then just as his memories of his real family disappeared they came back.

'Lola I thought we told you in court that Jaden is not yours. Why must you hurt our family?' Said mad Seto.

Jaden looked like he was going to cry. Aster saw that Jaden was going to cry.

'Blair go get Yugi Moto no wait get Uncle Mokuba.' Said Aster.

Blair lifted to go get there uncle Mokuba. She knocks on the door.

'Dad Jaden came back but can not remember a thing. Also Seto and Lola are fighting to keep Cousin Jay.' Said Blair.

She went downstairs to get Jaden and get some help.

Past over.

'So what happened?' Ask Syrus.

Mazeru: So you're going to end it there.

Me: Yeah

Jaden: why

Me: (going to sleep) that's the way I am.

Chazz: When can I be in this part?

Me: ...soon

Chazz: YaY

Me: I Just love to do this but Mazeru:

Mazeru: Review please. Bye

Jaden: Bye

Chazz: Bye

Me: Bye

Alexis: Bye

Me: Someone lock those doors before we start and get her out.

Somebody: Yes boss. Bye. (Takes Alexis)


	5. Chapter 5

Mazreu: Will the ideas are going crazy so can someone do this

Mazeru: Will the ideas are going crazy so can someone do this.

Jaden: O.K. will the ideas are just popping out of nowhere.

Chazz: Hi there. Angerygirl went a bit crazy while doing this so it may be bad.

Me: My birthday is next month so there won't be any updates on the 10th of may.

Everyone: enjoy

A stormy night

So what happened?' Ask Syrus.

Jaden shrugged with a yawn.

'All that I know is that I will find out soon.' Said Jaden

'Jay when will we see the next part?' Asked Syrus.

'13 minutes.' Said Jaden.

They waited 13 minutes. Then a loud tick sound made its way to there ears.

'Uh oh. This is bad.' Said Jaden.

Light got brighter and brighter and BRIGHTER. They went into a deep past.

(Past)

'Sammy come here.' said a lady.

'The kid had blue hair, blue eyes, blue pants, blue shirt and, sky blue shoes. Sammy was his nick name. (Guess his real name and you can be a nurse in the story.)

'Bye Sammy we'll miss you.' Said a boy with brown hair.

The brown haired boy had black high lights in his hair. He had a black shirt, black shoe and, black pants. Many thought his eyes were black but they were really dark brown. Many called him Jason but his name was Danny.

'Bye Sammy. Said a boy. He had brown hair, red shirt, and black shoes, black pants and light brown hair. He had a white jacket.

His name Billy. When Sammy lifted all the kids thought that they should leave for heaven. Three days later just before they thought no one like Sammy would come a boy name Jaden came.

He looked just like Billy but he had chust nut brown hair in the middle. He had no high lights.

'Kids this is Jaden.' Said a lady.

'Hi Jaden. You know you look just like me but no high lights. Still you look like me.' Said Billy.

'…… Your Billy right?' Asked Jaden.

'Yes I am.' Said Billy.

'You look… like your emo.' Said Jaden.

True Billy had used a knife to cut his leg once but he never thought he was emo.

'Hey I'm not emo' said Billy.

'Sure your not. I guess the TV was wrong.' Said Jaden.

The others giggled when he tried to hit Jaden but fell on the floor.

'Hey Billy not trying to hurt your feelings but I was making you guys happy.' Said Jaden.

'You're like Sammy. The minute he stepped in here he made us all happy.' Said Danny.

'We were called the forgotten kids because we all were forgotten.' Said Billy sad.

'But our leader went to a family.' Said Danny.

'Will I can be your leader. Just call me Brother Jay.' Said Jaden.

(Past over.)

'Jaden what was that.' Asked Alexis.

'The reason for the word Mayjamsee.

Jaden gave him a book.

'Mayjamsee- a word that the boss of the forgotten team says's to the team mates to let them know "Lets the games begin". First round recover your past to go to round two. The rest of the book had nothing.

Mazeru: Will if you put it that way then why not add.

Jaden: No if I add then how will I get to 37 adding 1,300 and 72,000.

Me: guys you have to add 1,300 and 72,000. Then take that # and take away 72,000 and you get the #.

Chazz: Why are you doing your home work?

Me: I finished mine on Friday.

Mazeru: Finished Saturday.

Jaden: Saturday.

Man: You know we are on air right.

Me: Sorry we used up our time.

Jaden: we still have plans to do.

Me: oh yeah.

Kool aid man: Oh yeah that's my line.

Everyone: Bye and some one strut that door before fans come.

Me: You know fan girls and fan boys. bye.


	6. Chazz time

Mazeru: You know there's no dueling

Me: Not any more this chapter is about Chazz and his life.

Chazz: The Chazz.

Me: What ever.

Jaden: Can we begin?

Everybody: Enjoy.

The stormy night.

'Chazz can you come here?' Asked a lady.

'Yes Ma'am.' Said Chazz.

Chazz was always a pain in the butt. But when it comes to his mother he pretended to be her little angel. That is until he turned 13. When that number became his age boy did he change. She had to call him the Chazz.

'The Chazz mind helping me with dinner?' Asked his mom.

'No I have to become a better duelist.' He says.

Everything was No too busy or have to become a better duelist. When a letter came it said:

'Yay your son/daughter was a good enough duelist that he/she was able to go to duel academe we will see him/her at rounds to make sure that your child is the right one to be there. Bye and good luck.' Said letter.

His mom was happy to see him get off his lazy butt and leave. She heard that the next-door neighbors has lost there son so she wanted to make them feel better. (Guess who) As Chazz packed he thought about how great it would feel to get away from them. He lifted to go to the school the next day while his mom was next door. Though it was happy time for her it was a bad time for Chazz for he was in a class with man/women. (Looks like a he she.)

Me: I know it was short but my birthday is tomorrow so had to make it fast.

Jaden: Where's Chazz?

Mazeru: He's at the store.

Me: Buying a new set of knives.

Jaden: He had knives.

Me: Yeah why do you think that in the first chapter you had a bloody cover?

Jaden: (Checks chapter) Ahh I'm emo.

Me: No just censored spoiler. O.K.?

Jaden: Oh I'm censored spoiler yeah o.k.

Mazeru: Lets end this Chazz is back.

Everyone: bye and happy reading. salute


	7. What the

Me: Jaden there is a little thing I forgot to tell you

Me: Jaden there is a little thing I forgot to tell you.

Jaden: What is it?

Mazeru: Before you tell him there's a fan girl out side for Jaden.

Me: That's what I was going to say.

Random fan girl: Jaden come out and play.

Jaden: What does she mean?

Me: (Tells him.)

Jaden: Hell no I will not do that.

Me: Good and bad. Good because I will not make you into a pervert and bad because my brother Jp let them in.

Jaden: Who?

Mazeru: Who?

Me: He's my second big brother. I put him on guarding and I totally forgot that he does not give a damn about Yugioh Gx. RUN JADEN RUN.

Jaden: (half way off the stage)

Chazz: Is he gone?

Me: Yup. He is so dense.

Chazz: Let's begin before he comes back.

The stormy night

'Wait I thought Mayjamsee was the meaning of the forgotten gang's leader.' Said Syrus.

'That's Chazz's book from his gang. Mine is something else. We don't play "the game" any more so we just say it freely.' Said Jaden.

Random time

'Get this thing off me.' Said Jaden.

'Wait let me get a picture to send to my mom.' Said Alexis.

Alexis put a dress on Jaden while he was thinking. He wanted to rip it off. Chazz and Syrus were laughing there heads off. Just before Alexis toke the perfect picture to send to her mom she saw 2 picture frames. One had Jaden when he was a baby in his red room. (Bloody red) The other one had him as a 2 year old standing next to his mom and dad. In the back was some other kid. Alexis picked both of the pictures up. Jaden had enough time to get out of the dress. (Which was hot pink)

'Jaden who is that kid?' Asked Alexis.

'Where?' Asked Jaden.

Alexis pointed to the kid in the back. He was holding a stuffed bear. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants and black shoes and black hair. (Eyes were freaking red. Bloody red.) Jaden shivered at what the kid looked like.

'I have no idea.' Said Jaden.

Everyone came over to see his pictures. There backs went cold when they saw the kid. Jaden went under his bed and pulled out a book of more pictures. He sat down on his bed and looked through them. One picture showed him as a new born baby sleeping. But something was off. (Oh Requiem for a dream music inserted.) Jaden's breathing started to slow. He shivered a lot. They all turned around just before he could pass out on his bed. They looked through all the pictures. But what they saw was something scary. The kid was in each and every picture. The new born baby pictures to the leaving town pictures. His family followed him all the way to the school. They toke pictures of him running and laughing. The pictures showed the same kid but this time he was the same age as Jaden and had no bear. He looked the same as Jaden. Same color of cloths and hair. Who was that kid and why does he look like Jaden? The last picture was really scary for them. It was reason why Jaden was an orphan. The kid showed up in Jaden's living room. What did he do? They all gasped at the pictures. The kid….

Chazz: Why did you do that?

Me: I love to do that.

Jp: Jaden's back.

Jaden: I hate you all.

Mazeru: Ah we love you to.

Me: By and thanks for waiting.

Everyone: Bye.


	8. Who is that boy?

Who is that boy

Who is that boy?

Me: Damn I can't believe I did that last time.

Jaden: Do what send a fan girl after me?

Me: No put people in cliffhangers.

Mazeru: Yeah pretty mean.

Me: (Listening to river lullaby) yeah uh huh.

Mazeru: Let's start.

Jaden: No wait what are we going to call her?

Mazeru: What do you mean?

Jaden: Will her name is not really Penny.

Mazeru: That's what I thought her name was.

Jaden: No she does not want to tell her real name.

Me: (Song ending) call me Miki.

Jaden/ Mazeru: Okay.

Everyone: Now on to the story.

A stormy night

The boy was the reason why Jaden was an orphan. Who was he? How did he get into every picture? Why was it after Jaden? Will it come after him and his friends this time? Will this kid did **kill** Jaden's family. Killed them in one night. It could go after him again. But why did it not kill him from the start? Why wait? Will this is a start because the kid……… Is 3 doors down. That's right they don't even know he's there. What was going on in Jaden's head? Let's see then. Jaden had just saw the picture were his family is killed.

"That was when I was little. Why is he after me? What is this kid?" Thought Jaden.

Better yet _what_ is this kid? As Alexis made her way over to Jaden she could see signs of a fever. Or was it a fever?

'Syrus mind getting the medicine?' Asked Alexis.

Without a word Syrus went to the nurse's office for the medicine. There was a knock at the door. Alexis went to the door. She opens it. It was a boy. (Holy it's the kid run away run away.)

'Hello Sammy.' Said Alexis.

'Hi Alexis. Why are you here?' Said Sammy.

'Oh I'm just here to care for Jaden.' Said Alexis.

"I remember that name." Thought Sammy.

'Come in.' Said Alexis.

'Thank you.' Said Sammy.

(Maybe he's not the kid. But he was 3 door's down)

Once Sammy came in he saw Jaden with his book of pictures. Sammy goes over to the book.

'I wonder how my foster home friends are doing.' Said Sammy.

'What do you mean?' Asked Chazz.

'Will I once live at the orphanage when I was little. You know Sammy is my nick name? My real name is Bluebird. I had friends that I lifted for a family now I think I should have stayed.' Said Sammy.

Sammy showed a picture of his friends the day before he lifted. Then showed a picture of Jaden the day before he lifted. Jaden and Sammy did the same pose. There friends did the same pose in the two pictures. Sammy then looked at the picture of Jaden's family being murdered. He dropped the book on the bed and backed away.

'Holy what happened there?' Asked Sammy.

'That was Jaden's family. That kid in the back killed them all in one day. It's in each picture.' Said Alexis.

Sammy looked at Jaden then flipped through the pictures. It was all to true. Each picture the kid. He looked back at his picture. Nothing…… Yet. One more look at the happy pictures then back at his picture. He dropped his picture.

'That thing is on my picture.' Said Sammy.

They looked at the picture and sure enough the kid was there.

'Okay first Jaden now Sammy. Who's next?' Said Chazz.

Outside

The kid or now a teen was sitting in a tree in the shadow's. He chuckled as he watched them all looking at the photo book then back at Sammy's. He laughed when they spoke of him.

'Oh yes who is next. Once I get enough souls I can get out of this body and into my real body. I can't wait for my brother to see me.' Said the boy.

Ending

Syrus just got back with the medicine. As the sun once again lowers more questions await Jaden and the others. The whole school is going to use there survival skills to last 2 weeks. As they fight for survival they come across more danger. Not animals. More like shadow duels and a friend. That's all on A stormy night. Keep it scary and cliffhangers are your friends.

Done

Miki (me): Damn never thought I was that good.

Jaden: (Shocked.)………

Mazeru: (Just as shocked.)

Miki: What?

Jaden: You made Sammy come back?

Miki: Yeah.

Mazeru: But how did you come up with that idea?

Miki: (Evil yet calm smile) I played the Sims 2 the other day. I like to use them as my stories. Like playing dolls.

Mazeru: Okay. Before things get even-

Jp: Jaden you have a call.

Jaden: (On the phone) Hello.

Kid: I'm coming for you. (Hangs up.)

Jaden: (Drops phone. Little voice) hide me.

Miki: Don't worry no one takes my Jaden.

Mazeru: Spoke to soon. Will let's-

Jp: Jaden phone.

Jaden: (Thoughts) Have mercy. (Picks up)

Fan girl: Hello Jaden. I love you.

Jaden: Fan girl. Hide me.

Miki: (Picks up) don't go near my man.

Fan girl: He's my man.

Miki: NO HE'S MINE. TOUCH HIM AND YOU WAKE UP BREATHING THROUGH A TUBE IN WASHINTON HOSPITAL. Got that?

Fan girl: ……… Yes. (Hangs up real fast.)

Miki: That's what I thought. Jp don't pick up that phone.

Jp: Fine I'm going home.

Everyone: Yeah. REVIEW PLEASE.

Miki: I'm running on a game so hope it does not freeze anymore.

Everyone: BYE AND THANKS FOR READING.

Miki: Remember JADEN'S MINE. Bye.


End file.
